


May God Forgive Me

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: He could not help but burst into tears when she kissed his cheek because he knew what was going to happen.





	

He could not help but burst into tears when she kissed his cheek because he knew what was going to happen.

He disentangled himself from Pris' legs and stormed off the room without a word.

The two beautiful beings were angels of death. He knew that no matter what choice he made, he would doom someone. 

Soon Pris came looking for him. Probably because Roy asked her to. But he was not blind or stupid.

He could tell how they were playing with his feelings and using his empathy. He took them for a blessing, they were a curse.

He pressed his hands together and squeezed his eyes shut in a silent prayer. May God forgive him.


End file.
